CUBE University  Chapter 1
by GumpyKim
Summary: pairing: DooSeob  later tho  first lots of drama   and other pairings to come  yay     YoSeob attends to CUBE University and he is starting to realize that he likessss  well obviously you guys know so yea 3


*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Click* -Yawn- It was morning and time for school. I rolled out of bed and onto the floor, "OW!" I was not a morning person. As I got up off the floor my mom yelled, "양요섭(Yang Yo Seob) you okay?". "Yea, just tripped" I replied. "Well, be more careful!" she said. I shuffled to the bathroom brushed my teeth and got into the shower. As I stood there feeling the running water on my bare skin, my mind started to wander. "I wonder how 두준(Doo Joon) starts his mornings", I thought to my self. "Wait! Why am I thinking about such things!" I shook my head and continued with my shower. When I was finished I dried myself, got dressed, gathered my things, and went down stairs. "Umma I'm going to school!" I said.  
"Aren't you gonna eat anything?" she asked. "Nah, I'm gonna grab something to eat with 기광(KiKwang)".이기광(Lee KiKwang) was my best friend since Kindergarten, We were always together and shared everything together. We went to the same college, CUBE University. "Bye!" I said to my mom, and went out the front door.

"YA! 기광(KiKwang)!" 기광(KiKwang) turned around and smiled,"안녕(Hi) 요섭-아(Yo Seob-a), how was your morning?", "hmmmm it was okay? not sure, I did fall outta bed". "haha! 요섭-아(Yo Seob-a) you're so clumsy~". We walked down the street untill we met our destination, Star Cafe. We walked in and sat at our usual table, which was a little booth next to the window, I looked outside and could see the busy streets of Seoul, "What would you two gentleman like to have today?", I looked up to see who was talking to us, turns out to be 용준형(yong jun hyung). "형아(hyunga) you know us, you don't have to be so formal." said 기광(KiKwang). 기광(KiKwang) and 준형(JunHyung) were pretty close friends. They had the same dance class together. "haha, fine fine" replied 준형(JunHyung) "so what chu want?" "I want a Cappuccino and uhhh 요섭아(YoSeob-a) what about you?" "Hmmmmmmmm" I was trying to figure out what I wanted when I noticed 기광(KiKwang) smileing his bright smile, "요섭아(Yo Seob-a) you look so cute when you think" I could feel my self blush while 기광(KiKwang) laughed a bit. "I'll have a white chocolate Mocha" I said. "Alright one Cappicino and one white chocolate Mocha it is then" said 준형(JunHyung) as he left. -Yawn- "are you tired 요섭아(YoSeob-a)? Cuz if you are you can rest your head on my lap~" said 기광(KiKwang) "mmm no thanks, I just need some coffee" I replied. "Did you get enough sleep last night?" 기광(KiKwang) asked with a slightly worried look, "Is something bothering you?". " mmmmm no, nothing is bothering me" I lied. I never hid anything from 기광(KiKwang) before, but if I told him the I kept thinking about 윤두준(YunDooJoon) last night, He would think I'm weird or even GAY! "okay if you say so" said 기광(KiKwang) with worry still in his voice. There was a bit of a silence, but that silence was broken when 준형(JunHyung) walked over with our drinks, "Here you go, sorry for the wait" he said. "Hey 형(Hyung) wanna walk with us to school after your shift? you only have like 10 minutes left right? We can wait, right 요섭아(YoSeob-a)?" said 기광(KiKwang). "Yea we can wait for you if you want" I said with a small smile. "Nah, It's okay I'm walking with 두준(DooJoon) after our shift ends" said 준형(JunHyung) "Thanks anyway" I couldn't really tell, but it looked like 준형(JunHyung) was blushing. "I must be the heat from the all the coffee" I thought to my self. "I didn't know 두준형(DooJoonHyung) worked here!" I said moving on. "hmmm? Oh yea he started working here just yesterday" said 준형(JunHyung) "He's our new barrister." "Oh" I replied. I looked behind 준형(JunHyung) to find that 두준(DooJoon) was really there making drinks for customers. "He looks really cool" I thought. "Huh what was that 요섭아(YoSeob-a)?" turns out I said that out loud. "Oh uhhh nothing! I just said the coffee was really yummy!" I said nervously. "you haven't even drank it yet." said 기광(KiKwang) with a concerned look on his face. "uhhhhhh never mind!" I said, taking a sip of my Mocha. "Uhmmm well uhhhhh yeaaaa~ Imma go uhhh check if 두준(DooJoon) needs any help, Bye" said 준형(JunHyung). "Alright bye 형(Hyung)~" said 기광(KiKwang). After we finished out drinks we went up to the front register to pay for our drinks. I looked over to where 두준(DooJoon) was making drinks. I saw him chatting with 준형(JunHyung) they quickly looked over to where I was. I quickly turned around, but instead I bumped into 기광(KiKwang) and fell to the ground. "Owwie" I said, "요섭아(YoSeob-a) you okay?" 기광(KiKwang) asked. "Yea I'm okay" I said, I could feel myself blushing. "업바(Oppa) you have to be more careful" said 이지은(Lee Ji-eun) she was the the girl who worked behind the register, her real name is 이지은(Lee Ji-eun), but her nick name is 아이유(IU). Blushing more intensely now realizing that 두준(DooJoon) was watching, I quickly got up and walked as fast as I could out of the cafe.

-  
TBC

Hey guys~ sorry that nothing really happened and that it was short, but i promise that stuff will happen!  
yummy hawt sexy stuff :] mwahahahaa~ oh poor yoseob~

any ways I shall update asap~ BYE!


End file.
